Et ça te tuera
by HighPrincessDie
Summary: UA / Ok, sur ce coup, je peux pas vraiment dire qu'on ne m'avait pas prévenu. Mais est-ce vraiment ma faute ? Ou est-ce la faute de ... De ... Ok, c'est ma faute.
1. Prologue

Oui, oui, je sais, je devrai écrire le chapitre 2 de mon autre fiction mais là … J'ai eu une idée et il fallait que je poste pour ne pas oublier ! Bon, go. Et évidemment, c'est un UA (en y passant, mon autre fanfic va me déprimer donc ça, c'est pour ne pas bouffer des pilules).

* * *

Salut, personne qui lisent dans ma tête pour une raison inconnue ! Ici Stiles Stilinski, brun coiffé comme je me réveille, un mètre soixante-seize, blanc comme neige avec quelques grains de beauté partout sur mon corps maîgrichon et en somme, génie de seize ans ! Et aussi bigleux par dessus le marché …

Enfin bref, parlons de mon entourage.

Le plus important j'imagine … Ah oui, mon père, John Stilinski, la quarantaine, cheveux châtains ou brun délavé, yeux clairs - un genre de bleu/gris bizarre qui est sûrement la preuve que je suis une erreur génétique vu que mes iris à moi sont brunes/miellés à la lumière - , et un petit mètre soixante quinze – petit car je le dépasse, niark ! - et homme blanc qui a, contrairement à moi, connu le soleil. C'est le shérif dans notre petit comté, Beacon Hills, et c'est de loin le meilleur shérif que la ville aie connu. Il faut dire que cette ville compte des tas y d'enquête non-résolu et il est le seul à avoir élucidé autant d'enquêtes en sept ans en tant que Shériff. Vous voyez d'où je tiens mon génie, hein ? Hein ?

Enfin, après mon père … La femme la plus importante de ma vie, Lydia Martin. Seize ans tout comme moi, cheveux blonds-vénitiens, yeux verts qui tournent parfois au kaki, un mètre soixante-cinq – agrandie par un port constant de talons hauts – et blanche mais pas craie comme moi, ni bronzée, mais d'un joli laiteux. C'est la plus belle fille du lycée, du monde-même et … C'est ma meilleure-amie ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer : il se trouve que Lydia est un génie au même titre que moi, et vu le fait que ce soit une perfection ambulante – belle, intelligente et avec une personnalité de meneuse – elle pourrait être très populaire. Petit hic, Lydia a certes une personnalité de meneuse mais aussi et surtout une personnalité détestable. Elle est extrêmement hautaine et calculatrice, et refuse de ne serait-ce que de partager son oxygène avec des gens au Q.I inférieur au sien. Et malheureusement, il n'y a que le mien qui puisse l'égaler donc elle est forcée de se farcir Stiles, moi, le grand hyperactif à déficit de concentration.

Et … C'est tout, ce sont les seuls personnes importantes pour moi …

Enfin, presque, car il y a des personnes qui m'importent royalement – ils pourraient crever dans un accident, rien à foutre quoi – mais qui par leurs conneries ont tout de même un certain impact dans ma vie, j'ai nommé couille droite et couille gauche : Scott McCall et Jackson Whittemore.

Le plus grand con reste McCall. Brun coiffé comme un hipster, un mètre soixante-dix-neuf – pas encore un mètre quatre-vingt, et j'espère jamais!-, blanc avec un bronzage que les filles décrivent comme étant « parfait » - faut dire qu'à Beacon Hills, fait pas très beau alors son bronzage de véritable californien, c'est … Canon – yeux chocolats et une mâchoire de travers reconnaissable entre mille ! Ce mec est une véritable bite, je le hais de un pour sa connerie – c'est à cause de ce genre de personnes que je comprends la façon de pensée de Lydia – et ensuite car il ne sait parler qu'avec les poings. Et la raison pour laquelle c'est une bite : y'a qu'à voir comment il se comporte avec Allison Argent – une nouvelle que Lydia semble apprécier mais dont je connais rien.

Jackson lui est un autre type de con. Blond, yeux clairs, sportif et un mètre quatre-vingt – doux Jésus je le hais – et blanc avec un teint qu'on dit « de pêche ». Et c'est le mouton de McCall. Il est son meilleur ami et partenaire de crime depuis le bac à sable et il adore martyriser tout le monde ensemble. Et leur seconde passion à deux c'est le Lacrosse. Ils sont tout deux co-capitaines et nous ont fait remporté le championnat national. Et perso, j'aime pas le sport, je trouve ça chiant et douloureux. Ah oui, et il est fou amoureux de Lydia mais vu que c'est une bite comme McCall, il couche avec toutes les filles du lycée en croyant que ça la rendra jalouse sauf qu'il n'a pas compris que Lydia ne s'intéressera jamais à lui car de : il est mais vraiment, vraiment débile et ensuite, Lydia a horreur des gens qui sont susceptible de la tromper.

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, quoique, je pourrai parler de Danny, un gars avec qui je fais quelques devoirs en chimie mais il a l'air de me détester depuis que je l'ai harcelé pour qu'il me donne des cours d'informatiques – et au passage si je plais aux gays car Danny est gay.

Sinon … Pourquoi j'ai pas parlé de ma mère ? C'est simple, elle est morte.

Autre … Ah oui, pourquoi vous lisez mon histoire, j'oubliais. Enfin, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Beacon Hills, c'est une ville assez mystérieuse. Des meurtres non-élucidés, des témoignages troublants et surtout : des animaux serial-killer.

Car oui Mesdames et messieurs, Beacon Hills est la seule ville au monde où les animaux sont soit des psychopathes, soit des suicidaires pour tuer ou mourir de manière on-ne-peut-plus étrange.

Seule explication logique que j'ai trouvé : ce serait des humains qui contrôlent des animaux avec des flûtes – no comment, je viens de regarder Shrek !

… Enfin bref, je me suis fixé comme but de résoudre ce bon gros WTF avant mes 30 ans et je me suis déjà pas mal avancé car j'ai remarqué que dans ces affaires, il y avait un nom qui revenait souvent : Hale.

Une famille qui devait avoir des membres qui cherchaient sacrément la merde car on les retrouve trop souvent en tant que victimes, témoins, trouveurs de cadavres ou passés par là – et même leurs amis d'ailleurs.

Sauf que ce n'était jamais en tant qu'accusé, donc … Rien.

Mais ça reste une piste.

Petit hic, le « devait » car oui, un bon nombre de Hale sont morts il y a quelques années de cela dans un incident – criminelle évidemment, une famille qui cherche la merde à ce point et comme vous vous en doutez non-résolu. Et le reste de la famille s'est barrée au quatre coin du pays

Mais vous savez quoi ? Il se trouve que le destin m'adore et veut me laisser une chance d'exaucer mon souhait. Comment ? C'est simple, car récemment, deux personnes de la famille Hale sont revenus à Beacon : Derek et Laura Hale.

* * *

J'aime cette impression qui me dit que je viens de créer le diable.

Listez-moi ce qui a changé dans cet UA dans vos reviews !


	2. Chapitre 1 -Inachevé et abandonné

Vous savez gens qui arrive à mystérieusement lire dans ma tête, je suis pas vraiment une personne de méchant. Je reconnais mes défauts tel que le fait que je sois on-ne-peut-plus-chiant, monsieur je-sais-tout sur les bords, trop franc, susceptible, étrange et horriblement curieux. Mais je ne suis de loin la dernière personne méchante au monde alors je ne comprends franchement pourquoi ce Derek a pris la mouche ainsi.

Je vous sens un peu perdu là, vous l'êtes hein ?

No problem, SuperStiles va tout vous expliquer.

Un peu plutôt dans cette journée spéciale même pour une personne pour moi pour qui chaque jour est un truc de fou !

Sachez que pour commencer que je ne suis pas super assidu. Mais il y a une explication tout ce qu'il a de plus admirable à cela : je dors ! Non, parce que je suis un gros flemmard mais parce que la nuit, je revêtis une tenue de héros et part au sauvetage de ce monde … Sur MMO … Dans mon ordi … Mais au moins, c'est plus classe que ceux qui passent leur nuit entière sur du Porno ! - Ok, ça, c'est l'autre partie de ma vie nocturne, mais c'est dans un but de recherche et d'étude du genre humain au moment de passer à l'acte sexuel, et non pour me branler hein !

Pour faire court : ce matin, j'étais en retard (raison expliquée dans le paragraphe précédent).

Ce fut donc après un petit-déjeuner composé de tartine à moitié mordu et d'un chocolat chaud qui me brûla prit avec mon père qui n'eut que le temps de m'adresser un « Bonjour » que j'étais sur le chemin de ma Jeep en écoutant un vieux tube de Britney Spears, me demandant si je serai encore vierge avec son sex-appeal. Ou celui de Derek Hale qui venait de passer avec ses courses là.

Là, je me s entis aussi con que McCall d'avoir croisé mon objectif sans même arriver à lui parler, j'aurai dû me jeter contre un mur et qu'il vienne me sauver avec son gros tas de muscles. Et j'aurai pu discrètement lui retirer des informations sur le meurtre de sa famille dont sa mère, son père, sa sœur et quelques uns de ces cousins.

Mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant, vu qu'il faut bien que ce soit un moment où ça foire pour que ce gars me déteste bien vous voyez !

Enfin, j'arrivais au lycée, et la routine quoi. Le prof se foutut de ma gueule, je me vengeai en remettant toute sa vie et sa méthode d'éducation en doute – ce qui est évidemment faux car tous les professeurs de Beacon High sont excellents, j'ai juste un talent particulier pour … Ok, ça marche jamais et je me fais prendre quarante-vingt dix pour cent de ces tentatives une ou deux bonne heure de colle. J'étudie … Pas du tout – que voulez-vous ? Avec mon génie, je connais déjà tout le programme ! Et je sors de la salle pour embrasser mon casier gentiment aidé par McCall et c'est reparti pour une bonne heure de souffrance avant la pause dé jeûner ! Ou « l'heure où Lydia regrette de me parler mais qu'elle n'y peut rien ou elle serait toute seule ».

Plus précieusement, pendant cette heure, je faisais deux chose en même temps : manger comme un gros porc et discuter ou apprendre des choses avec Lydia en riant de blagues pour véritable gros intellos. Et quelque fois trois choses en même temps car viens s'ajouter à la liste : s'étouffer en riant parce que bouffe encore dans ma grande bouche.

Enfin bref, généralement, Lydia et moi échangions des informations, avions des débats intellectuelles ou philosophiques, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais un tout autre sujet en tête.

Pour faire court, le sujet Derek Hale.

« Hey beauté fatale à l'intelligence largement supérieur à la moyenne !

Bonjour … Chose qui heureusement a l'intelligence pour rattraper son manque totale de qualités. »

Ah oui, ai-je oublier de vous précisez que Lydia avait un amour extrêmement vache ?

« Toujours aussi délicate, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu vas.

Tu as tout compris, et moi, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu vas vu que j'en ai strictement rien à faire, fit-elle avec sa duckface royale.

Ok … Toi, tu es définitivement de trop bonne humeur, mais on verra ça plus tard … Lyd', comment tu fais pour aborder un mec un peu trop inaccessible ?!

Stiles … Tu es vraiment entrain de demander ça à la fille qui envoie chier les hommes mais qui les rend involontairement plus accro à elle encore ? Me demanda-t-elle en arquant d'un sourcil.

Ouais et alors, t'es ma seule amie, tu veux que je demande à qui peut-être ?

Tu sais, Danny ne te déteste pas tant que ça. Tu n'as juste aucun tact, ce qui est cruellement utile p our discuter avec lui, m'indiqua la blonde en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson à l'aide d'une paille (pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage qu'elle dit. Car oui, Lydia est la seule surdouée en tant soi peu coquette et qui sait prendre soin de son apparence).

Et toi, tu sais que je ne peux pas trop crier sur tous les toits le plan DH ? »

Soudainement, la blonde vénitienne se stoppa et se recula brusquement en faisant des gros yeux face à son meilleur ami.

« Oh mon dieu Stiles, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette idée stupide …

Ben si je t'en parle, lui rétorquai-je les bras croisées et les yeux roulants.

… Recommence à me traiter comme une imbécile et tu peux faire une croix sur notre amitié. Comme tu peux le faire si tu continues de penser que tu peux résoudre cette affaire.

Oh ? Et que croies-tu que ça me fasse qu'on soit amis ou pas Martin ? C'est pas moi qui n'aie pas envie d'être seul pour rappel.

Mais je ne serai pas seule Stiles, contrairement à toi, je peux me faire des tas d'amis. Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête … Oh, en parlant du loup ... »

Je suivis alors le regard intéressé de Lydia vers la porte du réfectoire où venait d'entrer une belle jeune fille à la longue cheveux noire de jais bouclée, le teint pâle mais avec un adorable visage en cœur. Elle était vêtue d'une veste marron en tweed avec une combinaison courte en jean, boutonnée telle une chemise sur le top, des collants noires qui affinaient ses jambes parfaites ainsi qu'une paire de bottine en daim marron. Et comme sac, une bandoulière en cuir. Je reconnaissais aussitôt la nouvelle Allison Argent.

Mais malgré l'étonnant regard que nous portions sur elle, la brune ne nous remarqua pas et continua son chemin en sortant son déjeuner de son sac. Enfin, avant que le bras d'une certaine blonde la retienne avant qu'elle ne daigne d'aller plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Allison ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

Et là, je pus clairement ressentir le regard choqué de toute la cafétéria sur nous. Voyez vous, nous étions assez connus pour être assez associables – enfin, Lydia, moi, c'était le reste du monde qui était associable avec moi – donc que Lydia Martin invitât quelqu'un à déjeuner avec elle … C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

* * *

… Vous voyez le soucis avec ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'on se sent de bonne humeur ou est-ce qu'on rit à ça ? Non, c'est pas drôle, on a l'impression qu'on va tomber de plus en plus dans une histoire triste et bizarre et j'ai des idées tellement sombres qui me viennent à moi en écrivant tout ça que je peux pas continuer. Je dois me trouver autre chose, une nouvelle … On va dire encre, une nouvelle bouchée d'air frais. Mais le thème de l'humour, j'ai visé trop haut donc désolées à ceux et celles qui étaient curieux pour cette fanfic, sincèrement.

**Chapitre non corrigé, ni réadapté pour le site, et ne le sera sûrement jamais.**


End file.
